


Gin And Tonics At The Edge Of The Universe

by AWomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWomanOfLetters/pseuds/AWomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom and Dad contemplate the mess Amara is making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin And Tonics At The Edge Of The Universe

They lounged on Adirondack chairs by the seashore beneath the blazing nebulae spreading across the sky. A small table laden with hors d'oeuvres and drinks sat between them. The only sound was made by waves lapping at the shore with a gentle whisper and the scutter of sand being moved by the breeze.

She sighed, took a sip of her gin and tonic, leaned her head against the chair back, and said, "Darling. We need to talk about the kids."

He grunted, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin. He really didn't want to have this talk; he wanted to laze here in the sunshine and think of nothing in particular.

She turned her head to him and snapped, "Oh, there you go again, just grunting! Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" he grumbled. "They're kids. They've only been around for an eon or two. Give them time, hon. They'll come around."

"No. I won't. We raised them better than this! This - this petty little feud of theirs! 'Moooom! Amara's being meeean!' 'Moooom! Charles locked me out of his Creation!' This and that and the other thing. It goes on and on, and they never seem to get along! And all the little sentiences get smashed along the way! It's just frustrating!"

He sighed, sat up, and looked around. The blue sea was so vivid it seemed to suck one in, until there was nothing but blue in the universe. The sea merged seamlessly with the sky at the horizon. Glowing rings split the sky, and the banner of nebulae flung itself from horizon to horizon in an astonishing display.

"C'mon, hon. Look at all this stuff Chuck made! He did a damned fine job. Nice work. Don't you think _you'd_ be just a tiny bit upset if Chuck kicked _us_ out, wouldn't let us play around in here? It's mighty pretty..."

She pouted. "Oh, of course I'd be upset! But...well...when Ammie's upset, she tends to...break things, you know that." She sighed and looked at the sea and rings and stars with a mournful eye. "What did we do wrong? She wants to take all this beauty and...and...oh, _eat_ it, I guess! Like she did the _last_ time Chuck made something! She can't go throughout eternity being jealous of his creativity. She needs to get out there and start making things of her own! Not following him around like a toddler, knocking down his towers of blocks."

He mumbled something noncommittal, staring out at the endless ocean.

She folded her lips, exasperated. "You're going to do it again, aren't you? Just ignore the whole thing, let Ammie get her way. Just like always. Your little baby girl, who can do no wrong. I swear, she has you wrapped around her little finger! Are you just going to sit there and let Ammie smash it all to bits?!"

He pursed his lips. "From what I can see, Chuck's got it under control. Give it a rest, love! Let him do his thing."

She snorted. "Right. Those little pet sentiences of his? The two humans, and that angel? Like _they're_ going to solve the problem!"

He took a drink. "I dunno. You need to have more faith. Besides, Chuck gets huffy when we butt into his problems. So let's just sit back, relax, enjoy the show - ". He waved his drink at the display around them. "It'll work out. And they won't learn to get along if we keep stepping in the middle of their little spats."

She glared into her drink. "Humph. Always so laid back." She shook a finger at him. "Don't you come crying to me if our favorite spot to relax goes _poof_ one of these days because of Amara's tantrum!"

He put his drink down on the table and held out a hand to her. "I promise I'll say, 'You were right' if that happens. Now. We're here to relax. So. What say we do some relaxing, eh?" He smiled at her, a special smile that only she ever saw. She gave him a look, then relented and clasped his hand in hers. They sat in a comfortable silence, soaking in the serenity of their favorite spot in Chuck's little universe.

Still. After a while she couldn't resist murmuring, "Maybe we should take Amara to a therapist?"


End file.
